Fushigi no Kuni no Miyukichan: Never End
by Death Mountain
Summary: It never stops. Miyuki-chan just can't stay out of trouble, no matter where she goes! Humorous unrelated shorts.
1. Miyukichan in High School Land

Title: Fushigi no Kuni ni Miyukichan: Never End

Chapter: 1-Koutougakkou no Kuni ni Miyukichan (Miyuki-chan in High School Land)

Manga: Fushigi no Kuni ni Miyukichan

Rated: PG-13 for sexual situations

Author: Death Mountain

Disclaimer: Me no own Miyuki-chan. CLAMP own Miyuki-chan.

"KYAHAHAAAAA!"

The unfortunate Aijou Miyuki tore down the halls of Tohama Koutougakkou at top speed, tears flowing comically from her eyes. Her fuku skirt frequently fluttered up, earning hoots and cheers from her pursuers in response to the blatant panty shot. Why me? Why always me? She wondered miserably. I haven't done anything wrong—I study hard, I have a job, and I don't have a criminal record.

Her question was left unanswered, and it would probably remain that way, forever out of Miyuki's reach. For the moment, though, she had to focus on escaping the latest bunch of ridiculously amorous nutcases hot on her heels. A classroom door was propped open up ahead, so she seized the opportunity and ducked in. The concourse of lascivious ladies thundered obliviously past the room, a parade of skimpily dressed schoolgirls, sadistic but sexy gym teachers, and several underdressed staff members.

Miyuki leaned back against the wall and breathed a heavy sigh of relief, still sweating and panting from her long run. Finally, some peace!

She jumped when the classroom door slammed shut and the lock clicked into place. Her face turned red in horrified anticipation of the next bizarre dame that seemed to have made her entrance.

A loud snap pierced the silence. "Class is in session!" someone announced. The voice had come from an unsurprisingly ravishing woman sitting on the edge of the teacher's desk. Her red hair was done up in a tight bun, and glasses rested on her nose in front of stern, very controlling eyes. Here, however, all resemblance to a contemporary teacher ended. Her white button-up blouse was open more than halfway down to show her bust. The blouse was small and nearly skintight, clinging to the woman's every curve. The skirt she wore was short enough that it gave Miyuki a good view of the teacher's panties. Long, black leather boots hugged her slender legs. In her hands was a long, menacing yardstick, which she was currently fiddling with.

"Class helpers!" The teacher clapped her hands.

Out of nowhere several schoolgirls attacked Miyuki, jamming her into a desk in the front row and tying her to it vigorously. They finished, bowed to the teacher, and disappeared again. Miyuki sweated frantically in terror.

The teacher whipped out a roster and examined it. "Aijou Miyuki-chan. Absent, absent, absent. These absences are simply unforgivable! You have been a very naughty girl, Miyuki-chan!"

"Uh . . .sorry?" Miyuki squeaked.

The teacher grinned and leaned forward, nicking her in the chin. "You're so damn cute I'm almost tempted to let this go. But a teacher who shirks her duties is no teacher at all!"

She smacked her yardstick against the blackboard, where several questions were written. "What, what, _WHAT _is the main commodity of Algeria?"

As frightened as she was, Miyuki knew that this would somehow inevitably end up with her clothes being ripped off. She tried for the question anyway. "Uh, copper?"

"WRONG!" the teacher thundered. A crack from the yardstick and Miyuki's top fell open.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Miyuki shrieked.

"Solve this problem in the next ten seconds! 5d minus ½ (3d8) is less than or equal to –47/2d!"

She wracked her brain to figure out the equation in the impossibly short time span, but to no avail.

"Time's up!" CRACK! Miyuki's skirt fell down to her ankles. She was facing her ordeal in nothing but her bra and her favorite bunny undies!

"Miyuki-chan!" The teacher grinned psychotically. "Where was William Shakespeare born?"

"Uh . . .uh . . .Stratford-on-the-Avon!"

"Oooh, aren't you precious! Correct! Unfortunately, that's two out of three wrong. You are hopelessly undereducated! Time for some one-on-one tutoring!" The teacher's eyes were wide and shining very greedily. "And now, the real fun begins!"

"KYAHAHAAAAA!" Miyuki screamed and shot up in her desk. "Hunh?" A large drool stain permeated her algebra homework, which she had been sleeping on. "Oh, good! Just a dream! Phew!"

The classroom door slammed shut and the lock clicked into place. Miyuki paled as a horrifyingly familiar voice rang in her ears.

"Class is in session!"

Never End

Nyan. Short. I seem to have a thing for short first chapters.

Next, Miyuki-chan in Game Show Land!


	2. Miyukichan in Game Show Land

Title: Fushigi no Kuni ni Miyukichan: Never End

Chapter: 2-Game Show no Kuni ni Miyukichan (Miyuki-chan in Game Show Land)

Manga: Fushigi no Kuni ni Miyukichan

Rated: PG-13 for sexual situations

Author: Death Mountain

Disclaimer: Me no own Miyuki-chan. CLAMP own Miyuki-chan.

'Humiliation no Douro', by the way, is NOT a real game show. It's some whacky show I made up for the purposes of this fic. Good luck, Miyuki-chan!

"There, all clean!"

Aijou Miyuki sighed and pulled herself to her feet, grinning. With her hand she wiped away the lingering sweat of exertion on her forehead and then hooked her thumbs in the belt loops of her blue jeans. The rag she held was slightly dirty, but everything around her sparkled from its fresh cleaning. "Wow, cleaning the house was easier than I thought it would be. And no weird things happened. Here I thought a crazy maid or something would jump out of the detergent!" Her laugh was slightly demented.

The clock on the bookshelf ticked. "All right! Just in time for my game show!" she said excitedly.

She hurried upstairs to her bedroom, where she changed into her school uniform, which she usually wore around the house anyway. The soft bed was very welcoming after hours of work on her aching muscles. Satisfied, she pressed a button on her remote control and turned on the television.

Bright lights and flashy colors nearly exploded from the screen, a typical opening to Miyuki's favorite game show, "Humiliation no Douro." The cute, peppy host of the show, Kuri-chan, bounced into view in her customary attire of a pink leotard, white suede boots, and flowing red cape. As usual her rosy cheeks were flushed with excitement, and her carefully styled blonde hair bounced with her every step.

"Hiiiiiiii, everyone!" Kuri-chan greeted enthusiastically. "Welcome to 'Humiliation no Douro!' Is everyone ready for another healthy round of contestant degradation?"

The audience equaled her exuberance with their wild cheering. This spurred her on and she started to hop from one foot to another. "Do you know what's special about today's episode of 'Humiliation no Douro?'" she quizzed them breathlessly. "No? Well then, I'll tell you! Today we're bringing in a super special guest contestant from the audience!"

"Oh, cool!" Miyuki leaned forward, entranced.

"I'm about to introduce you to a very lucky young lady!" Kuri-chan bounded up to the camera, her eyes shining. "Are you ready, Aijou Miyuki-chan?"

"HA!?" Miyuki choked.

"No time to waste!" Kuri-chan's face pushed itself through the television screen, along with her shoulders, arms, and torso. She reached forward, grabbed fistfuls of Miyuki's shirt, and yanked the terrified high school girl with her through the television.

Miyuki's screams of protest were blatantly ignored. There was an odd sensation of being covered in fuzz, and suddenly she tumbled out onto the familiar stage set of "Humiliation no Douro." Her eyes went wide and she began to sweat. "Not again!" she moaned. "It never ends!"

She was given no time to lament, as Kuri-chan jerked her to her feet and wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Aijou Miyuki-chan, our guest from the audience, is sixteen years old, a first year at Tohama Koutougakkou! Isn't she just _TOO_ cute? I wonder what color panties she wears!"

"Say what!" Miyuki shrieked when Kuri-chan lifted up her skirt and bent down to get a closer look. "Hey, stop that!"

Howls of appreciation echoed from the audience. Miyuki quickly pulled herself out of Kuri-chan's grip, very embarrassed. "What the hell did I ever do to deserve this!?"

"All right, Miyuki-chan, let's meet your fellow contestants!" Kuri-chan snaked her arm around Miyuki's own and dragged the vehemently reluctant girl to the contestant seats, where her companions must await. "Ta-da!"

"Oh gods . . ." Miyuki moaned.

The first was a brunette in a police uniform with a very short skirt. She had a large bust and hips and Miyuki had the feeling that this woman would accuse her of any crime, no matter how remote, if just get a look at her undies. The policewoman raised an eyebrow and smiled a terrifyingly sensuous smile, and her eyes lit up considerably at the sight of Miyuki. She fingered her truncheon lovingly and passed the schoolgirl a look that clearly read, "I'll be dealing with _YOU_ later."

Seated next to her was a dark haired young woman with skin so pale it was very nearly white, and though ashen it was beautiful, like ivory polished with moonlight. Her irises were crimson, the exact same shade of crimson her lips were delicately painted in. Her attire was reminiscent of Victorian era England, if the women in that time had all dressed as though they were going to a strip club. Her long, pale fingers were adorned in several rings that were ivory or bone, for they were as white as her skin. She crossed her legs and rested her predatory gaze on Miyuki, not at all in a hurry.

I'm getting a bad feeling about this! Miyuki squeaked as Kuri-chan towed her with surprising strength over to the third chair. "Sit here! That's Chisa—"She pointed to the pale woman. "—and that's Yayoi." The policewoman.

Maybe she could sneak away from the stage when nobody was looking. Where would she go, though? She'd fallen through the television—she wasn't bothering to wonder how—so maybe if she just walked up to the camera and . . .and . . .

"Any well-wishings to your opponents, ladies?" Kuri-chan chattered to the contestants.

Yayoi leaned forward. "Don't cross me. Or do . . .?" she pronounced in a suggestive tone, fiddling with her truncheon.

Chisa tore her gaze away from Miyuki. "I have no doubt that I can take a nice bite out of the competition," she purred, running her pink tongue over her fangs.

Miyuki groaned.

"Aaaaaaaall righty then!" Kuri-chan skipped across the stage. "Before we start the show, I'll let our contestants know some small details so that they can back out if they want to!"

The looks from the first two made it clear that the odds of such were one to a million on a cold day in hell.

"How many of you have heard of the popular game played among teenage girls in the West—truth or dare? Well, 'Humiliation no Douro' is sorta like that! Here's how it works: we get to ask one of the contestants a potentially embarrassing personal question. If they don't want to answer it, they have to take whatever whacky dare we through their way! During the second half of the show, we'll quiz them on how much they've learned about their competitors, and if they answer a question wrong, the contestant whom that question was about designates one zany dare! And the theme of humiliation for today's show is . . ." Kuri-chan glanced at a small white card in her hand. "Stripping! Ooooh! Which one of our contestants will be the first to bear all?"

Very animated cheers rose up from the eager audience. Miyuki shrank down in her seat, suddenly a hell of a lot more nervous that before if such a thing was possible. She should have guessed.

"Fiiiiiirst question!" Kuri-chan patted her hair, which had come slightly undone during all her leaping about. "For Miyuki-chan!" she giggled. "What . . .is your phone number?"

"Huh!? You expect me to tell you that!? You're crazy!" Miyuki shrieked.

"That's from our camerawoman, Shimako, not me!" The host pointed at a skimpily dressed woman by one of the cameras. The woman waved and grinned. "Not that I would mind it!" Kuri-chan winked at Miyuki.

"No!"

"Strip!" someone in the audience screamed. A burst of laughter raged from around them.

"Here you go, Miyuki-chan!" Kuri-chan returned suddenly from aside, bounding over to the contestants with a small bundle in her arms. "This is your first step on the road of humiliation! Congratulations!"

She presented Miyuki with a lacy set of pink lingerie. The audience hooted and screamed like a colony of howler monkeys. Several wolf-whistles echoed in the room aside loudly shouted lewd comments. Miyuki blushed furiously. "No way I'm putting that getup on! No wa—kyaaaa!"

Kuri-chan tackled her, bringing both girls crashing into the stage floor. "This must go! Say goodbye to this!" Miyuki's clothes flew through the air. A random audience member caught her skirt and screamed with delight.

"Kyahahaaaaa!" Miyuki tried desperately to cover herself up with her arms when she was released. Oddly enough, the lingerie enhanced the high school girl's allure. Her face and neck bright crimson, Miyuki retrieved her shirt. This sucks! I'm only a high school girl! I don't even have a boyfriend yet, and here I am in lingerie. Gods, I look like a slut! Why, why, why do these things happen to me!?

"Oooh, how cute!" Kuri-chan squeaked. "I could eat you up!"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Chisa purred lowly.

Miyuki broke out in a fit of sweat.

"Miyuki-chan!"

"Eeeeeh!? Itai!"

Miyuki bumped her head on the television, gaining nothing but a swelling bump on her forehead. Her mother stared in confusion at the stooped girl. "You all finished? Don't forget about the bathroom."

"What? Oh, uh, right." Miyuki glanced at the television quickly before watching her mother leave. "It was another dream! Thank gods! I'm not wearing lingerie, either!" She sighed in happy relief.

She turned and came face to face with a girl half in and half out of the television.

"Hiya, Miyuki-chan! Ready to play?"

Never End


	3. Miyukichan in FairyTale Land

Title: Fushigi no Kuni ni Miyukichan: Never End

Chapter: 3-Otogi Banashi no Kuni ni Miyukichan (Miyuki-chan in Fairy Tale Land)

Manga: Fushigi no Kuni ni Miyukichan

Rated: T

Author: Death Mountain

Disclaimer: Me no own Miyuki-chan. CLAMP own Miyuki-chan.

"KYA!" A startled scream and a thundering crash resonated through the public library, instigating the librarian to jump out of her seat and come running to the scene of the crime, where a high-school girl was lying on the floor amidst numerous volumes of books which had fallen from the shelves.

"Library is for quiet!" the librarian snapped. "So be quiet!"

"S-sorry . . ." Aijou Miyuki sniffed, pulling herself up and picking up the books around her. The librarian sniffed and disappeared once more, leaving the schoolgirl alone. Miyuki's face streamed with silent tears. "If I weren't so tired, my reaction time might have been quicker. But I'm exhausted! Baseball practice yesterday turned into another freaky strip show and those girls were chasing me for half the night! I never get any peace!

"Now, what was I looking for?" In her hand was a book titled, "Traditional Western Fairy Tales." "Oh, yeah! I remember now!"

Her English teacher had assigned a project that involved fairy tales from the West, and Miyuki knew nothing about that topic. So the logical place to turn to was the public library. She sighed and opened the book to the table of contents. It had a long list of unfamiliar story titles. Miyuki's finger stopped on one. "'Sleeping Beauty in the Wood.' That looks interesting."

She turned to the indicated page and was instantly blinded by an unexpected flash of white light. The world spun around her and she screamed, "Not again!" as she was drawn in a nauseating spiral into the pages of the book. With a pop she disappeared, and the book plopped to the ground.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa—gah!"

"Itetetete." Miyuki sat up and rubbed her head, having smacked it very hard on the stone floor. As the throbbing in her skull died down she took in her surroundings. She was in a corridor with a stone floor and walls lined with lush curtains and paintings in expensive frames. "Aaaa, no. Did I fall inside the book? I better find a way outta here."

As if on cue a torch lit, making her jump. It was followed by the sudden illumination of other torches on the wall past it. The last few lit on a spiral stone staircase. "Ah! Stairs? Maybe someone's up there." Miyuki hurried down the hall. Each time she passed a torch, its flame disappeared, its purpose fulfilled.

There were no windows, just torches. After several minutes of trudging up the winding stairs, Miyuki began to count the steps. She had reached one hundred twenty-seven when she ran smack into a door, earning yet another nasty bump.

"Please be a way to help!" she pleaded. "Urk!" Oh, why do I even bother?

Across the room, lying on a windowseat, was a beautiful woman in the type of dress that a princess might have worn in medieval England. The drapes on the window were drawn, allowing streams of sunlight to pour in, illuminating her pale skin. In her hands were clasped a bouquet of roses. She appeared to be sleeping.

"When did she have time to pose like that?" Miyuki wondered out loud. After all, who would ever feel asleep so perfectly?

She approached the sleeping woman tentatively, observing the subtle swell of her bosom, the delicate curve of her full lips painted red, the blush of her cheeks. How ridiculous! thought Miyuki. Getting all made up just to go to sleep.

"Phew!" Miyuki wiped her forehead. "Why is it so hot in here?" Her eyes fell on the closed window. "Don't any of these crazy places atleast have air conditioning? I'm gonna let some air in before I go."

She stepped up to the stone bench and leaned forward to open the window. With lightning quickness the sleeping woman's arm shot out like a snake striking. It wrapped around Miyuki's waist and pulled her down on top of the woman, who sneezed and started to snore loudly. Miyuki screamed shrilly and struggled with all her might to escape from the steel grip that held her.

"This was not what I was planning to study! Kyayaaa!"

The woman's other arm grabbed Miyuki's breast. She shrieked and pounded at the windowseat. One fierce lurch pulled the two women over the edge of the seat and onto the stone floor.

"Ow!" the woman cried, sitting up and rubbing her head. "That doth hurt." She grabbed the roses she had dropped. "Ist thou going to explaineth?" she asked Miyuki.

"What are you talking about? You grabbed me!" Miyuki pointed out, shaking.

The woman stared haughtily at her. "All we want'd wast one little kiss."

Miyuki's face turned red. "You faker! You were only pretending to be asleep!"

"A kiss, a kiss! A kiss to free'st us from our hundred years of slumber!" She moved with arms outstretched to Miyuki, who scrambled to her feet and pressed against the wall.

"Hey, stay away!" Miyuki shrieked. "I, I know jujitsu!" she lied. The window was behind her. She crawled on the seat and struggled to push the amorous lady off her, carefully avoiding the woman's lips Sweat popped out on her face and she glanced about for a means of escape.

"Why do I always end up like this?" she bemoaned.

A scramble backwards, leaning against the window. Miyuki pulled back just a little too far and with a push from her feet, she tripped backwards and the window clattered open. With a scream, Miyuki tumbled out. She grabbed for something to pull her back up, but found nothing.

"I'm gonna dieeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed.

As the ground came shooting up the wind blew and to her surprise it caught her as though she were light as a feather. Her heart was still pounding when her feet touched the ground. Her skirt fluttered up in the rush of air and she hurriedly patted it down. Whew! What a close call! Eh?"

A cobblestone road extended out before her lined with small houses of wood or brick. A cart pulled by a donkey rolled past and disappeared a ways down. Miyuki tapped the stones with her shoe and smiled. Finally, a nice, calm little town.

But it was getting dark, and it didn't look as though she would be going home anytime soon, but with these crazy places you never knew. Either way, it might be wise to get a place to sleep. Maybe she'd wake up at home.

Sighing, she chose a house by random selection and knocked on the door.

She ended up with a kindly couple who made and sold shoes. They didn't have much money, so Miyuki paid them to let her stay for the night. She curled up with a blanket and pillow in a small room by the kitchen. Late at night something awakened her. She could hear noises coming from the workshop.

Rubbing her eyes blearily, Miyuki followed the noise into the dimly lit room where the couple kept materials for shoes. At once, she was wide awake and alert. Sitting at the table and working were two young women with dark skin and silky blonde hair and pointy ears. Most striking was that they were completely naked. Miyuki eeped and tried not to look at their naked, round breasts while pushing out of her head questions of whether their pubic hair was blonde, also.

They merely glanced at her and went back to their work, unconcerned. "W-who are you?" Miyuki asked.

"We're elves!" they replied in unison.

"Um, what are you doing?" Miyuki continued nervously, certain that she was not going to like the answer.

One of the elves looked up, all dark rosy cheeks and platinum blonde hair and Junoesque physique. "We're making bondage gear, of course!" the elf answered, staring at Miyuki as if she were a little slow.

Miyuki twitched. "W . . .why would you do that?"

The other elf held up a black leather lace-up boot and examined it carefully. "Well, this couple, all they ever do is make shoes, and they have no time for anything else. So we thought we'd help to spice up their sex life a little!"

The schoolgirl face-faulted and crashed to the floor in shock. "With bondage gear?" she shrieked, pulling at her hair. Why are the people I meet in these places always so crazy? "Don't you think instead you should make shoes for them to sell?"

"You're crazy, child! Cute, but crazy!" the first elf finished braiding a leather whip.

Her companion set her supplies down on the table and pulled Miyuki over, holding up a black leather corset for scaling. "Hmm . . .we should really test this stuff before we give it to that nice couple! Here, try it on!" She pounced on Miyuki and in no time had replaced the brunette's sailor fuku with a whole ensemble of skimpy black leather.

"Kya! What the hell are you doing?" Miyuki screamed, trying in vain to cover herself with her arms. "I look like a slut!"

"A cute slut," one of the elves pointed out.

"Give me back my clothes!" the schoolgirl shrieked. She changed back into her uniform at top speed. "Freaks!" Not wanting to spend one more second there, she raced out of the room and out the front door.

One of the elves pouted. "What are we going to do now? That couple is still asleep and there's no one to use this bondage gear."

Her companion shrugged. "There's us."

"These _ARE _more our size, anyway." The first elf held up the corset. "S&M is fun!"

"Why?" Miyuki moaned, trudging through the forest in despair. "Elves, princesses, bondage . . .why can't it be for once someone normal? And why am I always the one getting jumped? These people should just get together for a . . .an orgy or something! I don't even have any shoes anymore!"

The leaves of a bush rustled somewhere, and Miyuki froze in place. "Hello?" she muttered. Oh no! What if there are wild animals in these woods? Damn it, can't I ever get some luck?

"RAWR!" someone snarled, and a gray blur leapt out of the bushes and pounced on Miyuki. She screamed as she hit the ground hard enough that it made her head spin and her ears ring. Her attacker grabbed her by the lapel and shook her furiously, growling like an animal.

"Itai itai itai itai itai itai!" Miyuki wailed, her head bobbing back and forth.

"Eh?" The assailant paused and peered at her. "Hey, who the bloody hell are you?"

"Guh?" Miyuki blinked and looked up. A moan escaped her throat when she saw the figure on top of her.

It was clearly a woman—_very _clearly—with tan skin and wavy red hair and gray _ears _set on top of her head, sniffing curiously at Miyuki. A fluffy grayish tail swung out from behind her, swishing around lazily. The woman was dressed in nothing but gray furs that just barely covered her chest and crotch, as well as long fur gloves with small claws. "You're not Red Riding Hood!" the woman observed.

"Well, I hope not!" Miyuki squeaked, trying to find a way out but failing, seeing as the animal woman had her pinned to the ground.

"You're awfully cute though. I could just eat you up!" she smirked, rubbing her body very subtly against Miyuki's. "And I have to eat _someone_, seeing as I am the Big Bad Wolf."

"I think I'll paaaaaaaaaass!" Miyuki shrieked, squirming to pull herself away.

"Aw come on, just a little nibble," the Wolf purred, bending her head down to kiss Miyuki's neck.

"Wolfie!" shouted a new voice, sounding very irritated.

The Wolf sat up, still holding Miyuki to the ground. "Oh, hi, Red!"

"Oh, bloody hell," Miyuki groaned.

The dark-haired young girl's only resemblance to Little Red Riding Hood was the red cloak she wore, but underneath it was an ensemble that Red's mother probably would not have let her step foot outside of the house in—red camisole and lace panties.

"Wolfie, what is this?" Red demanded. "You were supposed to meet me on the way to Grandmother's!"

She's younger than me! Miyuki thought, trying very hard to ignore that the kid actually looked pretty cute in her curious apparel.

"Aw! But, Red, she's so cute! Look at her!" the Wolf implored, poking Miyuki in the cheek. The schoolgirl squeaked and swatted her hand away indignantly.

"Oh, my!" Red sidled up to the pair and bent over to examine Miyuki. "You're quite right! But why such queer attire?" Her hands found Miyuki's skirt and lifted it up. "I wonder what this is supposed to cover, hm?"

"Hey, stop that!" Miyuki pulled her skirt back down, hiding her upper legs from Red's inquisitive eyes.

"Nice knickers," Red remarked.

The Wolf sat up. "Do you want the first bite, or shall I?"

Miyuki seized the opportunity. She scrambled to her feet and took off like a shot through the forest, leaving Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf to gaze after her in thinly disguised disappointment.

"Awww, she ran away." Red pouted cutely.

The Wolf shrugged and brushed the dirt off her front. "Oh, well. Wanna go jump the Three Little Pigs?"

Sniffling and rubbing the tears from her eyes, Miyuki started walking at a normal pace when she was far away from the two women. "This sucks," she moaned. "Why me? I never asked for this! I just wanna go home!"

She tripped on a tree root, hit her head, and blacked out.

"Young lady, will you please be more careful and keep it down!"

She was lying on her back among a pile of books, and the snarling face of the librarian loomed over her. Miyuki blinked. At that moment she felt like jumping to her feet and hugging the elderly lady.

She's ugly! She's an old bat! The high-school girl burst into happy tears as the librarian shuffled off. That means I'm back home! My shoes are gone, though.

Uncaring, Miyuki pushed herself up and examined one of the books, determined to get back to work on her project.

The book read, "Goldilocks and the Three Bears."

Hehe! Bye, bye!


End file.
